Through The Centuries
by KlausLover567
Summary: I just updated this completely! I'm going to keep this story going and not going to give up like last time! Story is about Klaus and my best friend Ashley (Ashlynn in the story). Its going to include adventure, betrayal, different time periods, and of course LOVE! Read on lovelies :3 Oh, the story used to be called, "A Klaus Love Story", but I changed it.
1. Prequel: First and Last

"You look like a whore." He whispered as he led me onto the dance floor. He had a point though. My yellow dress trailed around my knees, ending there. There was a little trail of fabric that trailed down to my feet that I forgot to cut off. The dress wasn't ready yet for this ball even though I had preordered it_ weeks_ ago. I had nothing to wear and I had depended on this dress so I wore it anyway, much to Klaus' dismay. He kept frowning at my knees but he didn't try to make me change or even really yell at me. Actually, I think I've seen him smirk several times tonight.

"Is that why everyone's staring? I was sure it was because of my charismatic personality." I teased. Klaus rolled his eyes as he clasped one hand on my shoulder and the other around my waist, tightly, bringing me closer to him. I was short, even for a woman, so my head only made it to the bottom of his chin. It didn't matter though because my looks made up for it. I had long, dark brown curls and light sapphire colored eyes. Klaus whipped me out of my thoughts as the music started and everyone started twirl around. People stood on the sidelines including Kol, Klaus' cute yet insufferable brother, who winked at us, making puckering notions too. Klaus noticed it too and laughed.

"Ahh Kol. One day he'll find someone." Klaus murmured still absentmindedly dancing me around. It was one of his many talents, dancing. He seemed to flow through it, much like he did with other things too.

As the song ended, Klaus led me off the dance floor, towards Rebekah and Elijah, his other siblings. They all were like family to me too.

"Ashlynn, your dress! It barely covers you!" Bekah exclaimed. Then she crept to my ear removing a brown curl and whispering, "You look darling, I wish I had the guts." I laughed, my eyes twinkling.

Rebekah and I had instantly clicked when the Mikaelsons had arrived at White port Castle which was located at the edge of Paris. I had lived here since my parents had died when I was 12. I was a cousin to the king of Paris and he had welcomed me with open arms. He was very welcoming, even letting Klaus' whole family stay here. The Queen and Rebekah had introduced me to Klaus and I had fallen in love right when I saw his eyes. They were the prettiest gray and had hints of blue and white in between.

"Bekah, I love your dress. It's truly stunning." I said, eyeing it. It was completely finished and was a light green with white flowers all around it. Her blond hair was in an updo full of curls with little white flower pins holding it up.

"Yes, yes. We all love each other and the world is full of daisies and is perfect." Elijah noted sarcastically rolling his eyes at us two.

Bekah and Klaus burst out laughing at the same time, which just made them laugh harder. I smiled up at Elijah's dark brown eyes and he smiled back.

"This ball blows. Wait, what's so funny?" Kol said, coming up to our little group. Klaus and Rebekah stared at him for a second, blank eyed, than we all burst out laughing, even Elijah. Soon Kol just went with it and laughed too.

When we finally stopped laughing, Klaus hooked his arms around my waist. "I need to ask you something." He whispered, steering me away from them and to the gardens. My eyes got wide but Bekah nodded encouragingly. Elijah on the other hand, had a hard expression suddenly and I swear I thought he put one of his knuckles in a fist.

As we neared the roses he stopped gently and stared down at them.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me and had a facial expression I'd never seen on him before-vulnerability.

"Ashlynn, I've heard from many people that love is a man's greatest weakness. But I don't care, not anymore. I need to know, here-"

He cut off and did something incredible, he got on one knee.

"Ashlynn Grau, will you marry me? I fear if you don't say yes I may break into a million pieces. I love you and I need to know if you love me as well."

I didn't know I was crying until he got up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Don't cry my love, please don't cry."

"Klaus, they're happy tears. Of course I'll marry you; I love you with all my heart." As I had said he swiftly pulled a ring out of the pocket of his bearskin jacket and slipped it on my finger. Then he lifted me up and twirled me around, giving me a wolfish grin.

"Come to my room tonight, I have something for you my love." I nodded, unsure what it was at the time, he had seemed to already given me everything.

We walked hand in hand back to the ball where we announced we were engaged. Bekah cried yet Elijah was nowhere in sight.

I entered my chamber with a surge of happiness. I was engaged to my true love, I was going to have a family once again, and it seemed too good to be true. It was.

Elijah was in my room when I got back, sitting at the round table in the middle of the room. His brown hair was disheveled and he looked distraught with a drink in his hand.

"What is it, Elijah? Why do you look so upset?" My eyes filled with worry as I sat down at the chair across from him.

He took my hands that were on the table and held them. "I fear Ashlynn that Klaus is going to hurt you tonight."

"In what way? Klaus would never hurt me." I whispered, yanking my hands away. Elijah had a deadly look in his eye though. I needed to get to the door and just run. Run to Klaus as quick as possible.

"I didn't want to resort to this. But I believe I have to, I'm very sorry."

What happened next was a blur. A big, red blur. I remember Elijah threw me on my bed. His eyes had lines all around them and out of his mouth were two pointy teeth. He looked hideous and so scary. I tried to scream but they just seemed to fade. Then he bit into my neck, whispering sorry right before hand. I tried to pull away from him but he seemed unaffected, easily holding me down.

_It hurt_. I had never felt so much pain before in my life but quicker then it felt like at the time, I felt myself going weak and closing my eyes. Well until he forced my mouth open. A sweet, exotic liquid trembled in. Then everything went black.

My eyelids felt heavy as they fluttered open. Everything seemed silent for a second then there was just NOISE. Pounding noise of the chairs breaking; the sketches being ripped apart. Everything a blur I could barely follow. It was Klaus doing all this. I looked around and realized it was his chambers. The gold and red bed was familiar along with the used to be red chair that was missing its legs. The whole place was a mess.

"What's going on? KLAUS STOP!" I screamed at him. He stared at me for a second, realizing I was actually awake.

"I WILL NOT STOP. DO YOU SEE WHAT SOMEONE HAS DONE TO YOU? GO LOOK AT YOURSELF." He then blurred towards me and roughly lifted me up, shoving me in front of a mirror. I did look different. My eyes looked like Klaus'. Sharper, and more intense. The blues seemed lighter and had an automatic twinkle. Then my lips, they were blood red, just like Bekah's. Last my skin, it was paler, like I had no circulation. I looked like a Mikaelson.

"What-What am I?" I whispered as tears trickled down.

"You're a vampire, my love. As damned as us all." He whispered, gently touching my curls. They were matted down.

"Vampires aren't real. Don't lie to me Klaus."

"Tell me _Darling_, do you have an ache in your throat, an insufferable burn?"

I looked at him, the tears coming down harder because I did. It was an ache in the back of my throat that felt like I hadn't drank anything in weeks.

By the downpour of my tears he must have took it as a yes. "I'll be back with someone for you. Here, change into a pair of my clothes. Your dress isn't very yellow anymore. "He laid out a pair of brown trousers and a long, loose white shirt then ran off, looking for a victim for me.

By the time he got back I was out the window and gone. I had thrown his clothes on even though they were quite loose, and nicely put the yellow dress on his bed. Besides the dress, there was no sign I was ever there.

**So what did you think? A review would be wonderful but if not I just hope you enjoy my story! I'll try to put up an author's note as soon as possible! **

**Have a good week, I bet you guys are as excited for the new episode as I am! Klaroline alllll the way333 hehe.**

**-Lexi**

**P.S. I love being favorited and followed!:) Oh and I love Klaroline fanfiction, it's mostly why I'm on this website, so if you write some or you've read a good one PM me, it would make my day!**


	2. Author's Note (Sorry not an update!)

AUTHORS NOTE:

Just in case you didn't read the summary, I wanted to make sure that people know that even though it still has the main characters in it, it will be a COMPLETELY different story. If you're going to try to read it again or if you're going to read it for the first time THANK YOU! I'm so excited and I hope you like it! Reviews of course would be wonderful. They don't have to be positive because I really want feedback which is why I'm putting it up here again! Thanks again, lovelies 3.

I'll be putting the second chapter up as soon as I can! I just finished it but I still need time to edit it! I'll give you a little spoiler though…there's going to be a new character introduced and a little bit of a sexy scene! With whom I don't know ;)

Hope to hear from you soon,

**Lexi!**


End file.
